1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair dye composition having excellent hair-dyeing ability and good fastness to shampoo.
2. Description of the Background Art
Acid hair dye compositions comprising an acid dye and various kinds of organic solvents as a penetrant solvent have heretofore been known (Japanese Patent Publication No. 23911/1973, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 210023/1986 and 101841/1995). However, these hair dye compositions have been good in penetrability into hair, but insufficient in hair-dyeing ability and fastness to shampoo.